


Ready, Set, Fall (HIATUS)

by Ghost_Captain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humanstuck, M/M, Pining, Schoolstuck, Slow Burn, dave has issues but is also really gay for john, dave is a twink, i might feed yall heathens with some nsfw youll have to see, i only like have a skeleton of a plot for this and im praying i finish it, john is a football jock wow, more tags will be added as I go, some angst ig, this is just super indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Captain/pseuds/Ghost_Captain
Summary: Dave Strider is your average senior year high school kid. Looming problems, shitty motivation, in love with his best friend John Egbert. You know, the normal stuff.John Egbert is the pride and joy of the football team, and is seemingly oblivious to Dave's attraction to him. Fortunately that's exactly what Dave wants and exactly how he hopes it stays.Less fortunately, things don't always turn out how you hope they would.[THIS FIC WILL BE ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Sadly my fixations are an enigma and i have fallen out of my homestuck phase again. It's unknown if i will be returning to this fic at the time, but i still dont want to claim it as abandoned. I hope you all understand.]





	Ready, Set, Fall (HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first chaptered fic in ages that im actually determined to get through so like. Forgive me if I'm tardy sometimes or I have some slip ups,,,, If you have any suggestions or constructive crit I'd love to hear it!! God knows i need it pfft. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't horribly impressive but it's got the setting and buildup goin on! Enjoy i guess!!

“Dave c’mon! It’s your last year here. You have to do _ something!” _  
  
Your friend claps you on the back, pushing forward to the assorted club signups on the board in front of you both. Though, John wasn’t here for any of the signups as he already was in the football team. One of the stars actually.  
  
Your name is Dave Strider, and you’d rather be doing anything else but this.  
  
“And the rule stating that iiiiiss?” You turn your head to look at your taller friend, he wouldn’t be able to notice you were looking at him without doing so; what with your dark aviators over your eyes. You can feel him studying your lack of expression and want to turn your head away, but you stay in this silent staring contest for a moment more before he speaks. 

“My rule. I don’t want to see you moping anymore.” John grins at you teasingly and you tense your jaw a bit, turning back to the board. His smile was always blinding even with your shades on and it always made your chest feel tight in ways you didn’t want to explore further. You made it a point to push that tightness down. He leans over you a bit, easily due to how much taller he was than you. Your height wasn’t terribly short, but it sure wasn’t tall. You claim that your brother Dirk got all the tall genes. That and Bro. They were both very tall men while you unfortunately got the literal short end of the stick.

An arm shot over your shoulder and pointed to a paper with a few names scrawled on it. You didn’t think you could deadpan any further but you did. 

“You could join the anime club! I know you’re into that stuff.” John retracted his hand and you let out a heavy sigh you sure he could see and feel from how close he was standing behind you. John Egbert didn’t exactly care for the idea of personal space sometimes. While most people gave you a wide berth, John was happy to pull you under his arm <strike>into a headlock</strike> and bump close to you. Not that you minded too much, it wasn’t that bad. You appreciated the space from everyone else for the most part as well. 

“I’m not mingling with the weebs John. I enjoy anime sometimes but not _ that _ much.” You mutter, crossing your arms over your chest. John gives a laugh and bumps you gently.  
  
“Aww Dave are you sure? I’m sure you’ll all have a lot in common!” He teases, prodding you in the side. You let out a little startled ‘hey!’ and scoot away a bit, causing John to laugh a bit more. Despite the look on your face, which would normally be seen as completely flat, you knew John could tell you were giving him a half-hearted glare. This made John laugh a bit harder and shake his head, turning back to the board now. You’re both quiet for a bit longer before John speaks up again.  
  
“Why don’t you join the track team?” He turns to you with a serious look of curiosity on his face. He speaks again before you can answer. “You’re really fast and I’ve seen you run dude. You’d do great on there.” He reasons, and you look over the page, clearly made by a student as the look of it was far from professional; names written all over it. Even if you did want to join you’d have to beat some try-out bullshit to even get into the team. “I’d totally watch you while you go to meets when I can like you do for my practices and games!” You get the feeling that John really believes you’d be good on this team. You don’t answer, rolling your shoulders indifferently. John seems to take this as an agreement and becomes giddy, looking for a pen sticking out of the side of his backpack that was fully strapped over his arms, contrast you yours being held on one shoulder. You quickly catch on to what he is about to do and panic, just slightly so it doesn’t show on your face.

“Wait fuck Egbert, c’mon-” He’s already got the pen on the page writing out your name, you tug on the sleeve of his blue letterman jacket and he just snickers on you. Your tugging came to no avail as he is clearly stronger than you, and you simply slump with a heavy sigh.  
  
“Now you _ have _ to go. Your name is there in ink and everything, if you don’t I’m gonna drag you there.” He says seemingly triumphant and your slump moves to slumping against him. He easily holds your dead weight and laughs. God you love that laugh. You also love feeling that laugh as you’re leaned against him. Your face tenses up at your own intrusive thoughts and you push yourself off your friend.  
  
“That’s kidnapping John. Kidnapping for physical activity. What kind of monster are you?” You groan and he simply grins at you.  
  
“One that wants you to get off your lazy ass!” You stumble back as he attempts to prod you in the chest. You hold your thin hands up to shield yourself from any more attacks and he chuckles. Watching him put his pen back you visibly relax and take up a more neutral stance. You go to ask something before John answers the question before it even leaves your mouth. “Tryouts are at the end of the week so you better be ready mister. I don’t wanna see you skipping them.” He scolds and you shrug your shoulders with a small sigh. He smiles brightly at you yet again and nods. “Good. Now we still have a bit of our free period yet and I wanted to show you a few new magic tricks I learned!”  
  
John begins to walk and to others, it would seem as if you were reluctantly following him; but you aren’t. He leads and you follow, contently most times. Other times he’s dragging you. Those are the reluctant ones. It’s unfortunate too because due to your thin small twink build and his more filled out twunkish one, you have no choice but to be tossed around like a pale blonde sack of potatoes. 

-  
  
Your free period was uneventful, only really consisting of being shown tricks by John and then fucking around on your phone as he did some homework early. It was a comfortable silence and you two were more than happy to keep it that way.  
  
Class went by as usual. Head down on the desk as you stared blankly at the board as your teacher droned on and on about something you really didn’t care about. You gave up doodling in your binder when you filled up the page with stupid sketches and terrible right handed doodles of your shitty comic characters. You only seemed to sit at attention when something hit you on the top of the head.  
  
Sitting up you turn to find the source, that source being Jade, with another balled up piece of paper ready to be thrown at you. Thankfully she lowers her weapon and pulls her other hand up to shake her phone. You take a moment to clue in before glancing up to the teacher who seems to be paying attention completely to his teaching, so you pull out your phone. Looking down at it you see a few texts from Jade, now understanding fully why she was trying to get your attention. Unlocking your phone and checking the texts you roll your eyes.  
  
**Jade**: dude!!  
**Jade**: i heard you joined the track team!  
**Jade**: i thought youd avoid clubs like the plague. :p  
**Jade**: daaaaaave  
**Jade**: oh my god dave check your phone  
**Jade**: i know youre not even paying attention!! so you should at least check your phone! >:0  
**Jade**: alright plan b then!

**Dave**: damn dude you really wanted my attention to talk about a fuckin running club  
**Dave**: did john tell you that it was him who wrote my name down against my will and i didnt much have a choice   
**Dave**: hes a force to be reckoned with and i cant win against the bastard  
**Dave**: not just because hes a football player by the way

**Jade**: he didnt tell me THAT!!  
**Jade**: he told me you signed up all by yourself. 

**Dave**: that is not what happened at all  
**Dave**: i was being harassed into joining clubs and i guess he got bored of harassing his poor friend dave strider

You could see Jade giggle out of the corner of your eye and the end of your mouth tilts up slightly in a smirk. Jade was always nice to be around. Much like her half brother John, Jade had an infectious smile. She was a lot louder than him though and tended to be much more enthusiastic. But for the most part you could tell they were related. The only thing appearance wise they didn’t really share was the hair length and eye colour. While hers were a lovely mossy green, which fit with her name very nicely, John’s eyes were the bluest blue you’ve ever seen. They were stunning and sometimes, as cheesy as it sounds you find yourself getting lost in them due to how long you just, stare. That’s another thing you love about your glasses. They keep everyone from knowing where you’re looking. Especially Egbert. You didn’t want him to know how much you actually watched him. Your thoughts of John quickly come to a halt as you feel your phone vibrating in your hand again.  
  
**Jade**: that sounds like john!   
**Jade**: are you going to go?  
**Jade**: daaave are you zoning out again?  
**Jade**: dude!!!!

**Dave**: sorry  
**Dave**: also i have no choice your brother is going to drag me by the ear if i dont  
  
**Jade**: hes got you wrapped around his finger hehe!!

**Dave**: more like hes got me wrapped in a fucking headlock  
  
**Jade**: yet hes still your best friend!   
**Jade**: i doubt if anyone else did that to you, youd keep hanging around

**Dave**: yea

You two texted about dumb shit thoughout the rest of class, it luckily being the last one for the day. When the bell rang you grabbed your shit and stuffed it into your bag getting the fuck outta there as fast as you could.  
  
John easily catches up to you on your way out of the classroom, he always seems to and falls into stride beside you. 

“You comin to watch the try-outs for the football team this year? I’ll be there. Of course I gotta pick out the fresh meat.” He boasts and you huff softly. You go to watch him mostly but when they’re picking out freshmen and such it’s not really interesting. You shrug.  
  
“I dunno. Watching try-outs is pretty boring.” You murmur, shooting him a side glance and he seems to deflate a little. Your lips twitch down a little bit. No, he wasn’t gonna get you with this again. He always seems to get you to say yes to him and it drives you up the wall how easily you bend to his whim.

“Aw c’mon! You’ll get to see me show off to all the kids!” He pleads, and you can see the puppy eyes beginning to form. You refuse to give into those eyes. Those stunning blue eyes. You furrow your brow slightly and look fully forward again. “Dave don’t be a party pooper.”  
  
“I’m gonna be shitting all over your party Egbert.”  
  
“Oh god dude that’s so gross!” He makes a disgusted face and you nearly smirk at him, but you know John too well, you know if you show any signs of faltering he swoops in like a hungry vulture. You know his ways. He seems to notice his exaggerated face making isn’t working and simply huffs. “Dave you’re such an ass. You come to all my other stuff!” He’s right. You do. But that’s because he’s actually playing and not recruiting a bunch of kids.  
  
“I don’t want to today, okay?” You sound a bit moody but you hope it deters him. John looks a bit hurt at your tone but seems to brush it off a moment later. You feel kind of bad but ultimately you really didn’t want to go. Acting as if nothing happened he gently bumps his shoulder against your own in a friendly manner.  
  
“Alright but you’re for sure gonna come to my first practice right?” You sigh. You don’t want to see his sad disappointed face again so you shrug. 

“Yeah I guess.” You agree and his whole face lights up. Honestly the look he gave you was nearly worth agreeing in itself.  
  
“Great! Thank you. You being there means a ton.” He swerves around a student as you both exit the school and head out to the front gate where many other students are doing the same. Your chest tightens again and you just shrug nonchalantly.  
  
“Glad I can be a support then. Though why don’t you ask anyone else?” You perk an eyebrow at him. He shrugs.  
  
“I dunno I just like inviting you. I ask others to come too.” You furrow your brow a bit now trying to think of who also came to watch. Suddenly realizing you don’t pay enough attention to anyone else but John when you go. A hot feeling crept up on your back and you nodded. You also then realize John doesn’t even have to be walking with you out to the busses right now.  
  
“Dude shouldn’t you be getting ready for the try-outs anyway and not walking me to my bus?” You ask, making him perk up and looked slightly panicked.  
  
“Shit you’re right! I’m so used to walking with you- Uh, see you tomorrow dude. And remember that track try-out at the end of the week!” You roll your eyes as you watch him turn tail and run back into the school building. Pivoting on your heel your turn to your bus and climb in. How could you forget the track practice. That shit was now looming over your head like a heavy rain cloud. Much like everything else ever.  
  
You slump into your seat and are glad you got one to yourself, slipping your earbuds in and leaning your head against the window. You let your shoulders relax a bit as you let the music take over and wait for the bus to start up and begin its route to your stop. 

Your name is Dave Strider and you want nothing to do with your last year of highschool.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot longer than i had intended tbh but like i guess thats what happens when you get carried away. anyways ill be introducing more key characters gradually as the fic needs em so i dont just dump every character ever into a single chapter and then have to start screaming trying to figure out how the hell i'd do that. Anywho. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as i can! Until next time!!


End file.
